When the past comes knocking
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth's life isnt the fantasy that she hoped. She has two children, Will is the father but has been missing for many years. So she marries Norrington, unfortunately her kids think he is their real father. What happens when Jack arrives?
1. Haunted Memories

When the past comes knocking

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC and its characters. I own any new characters.

Chapter One

A tall yet older Elizabeth Swann stood in the kitchen of her home although she no longer went by Swann she had always perferred it. She bent over the counter a bowl and spoon in hand as she began mixing various ingredients together. She knew it wouldn't be long until her two children came home starving and excited and usually filled with stories from their day.

Her children, Gabriella who was sixteen and son Jack who was eight were very bright children and found learning and all the endless balls rather easy, so it seemed. Yet she had the sneaky feeling that every day Gabriella instead of attending the rather exclusive school paid for curtosy of Governor Swann, would go to the beach where she would spend her day gazing at the wonders the sea held for her. Then every evening would return home her hair soaked and smelling of the salty ocean. Elizabeth however had no way to prove it without spying on her daughter, but like her her daughter would most likely run away to the sea at the first chance she got. Her children were all Elizabeth had left.

Will had disappeared one day shortly after Jack's birth 8 years ago, he had merely told her he was going out to sea for a while for he had something important to do. Every day she used to sit by the window and silently pray that one day she would see white sails on the horizon and Will returning to her once more. Two years later most presumed that the young Mr. Turner was dead and never returning, this of course caused countless suitors to arrive, though she stayed true to her word and refused each and every one she received.

Until that fateful day happened which made her accept one of the many proposals. Young Jack was playing in the small living room of the house, someone had knocked at the door. Elizabeth opened it to find a tall and handsome in his own way, she opened the door awide and allowed him in. He greeted Elizabeth with a small kiss on her cheek, an unmeaningful yet poliet gesture. However young Jack was watching and upon seeing that he ran eagerly toward Norrington and leaped into his arms embracing him tightly.

"Daddy" he cried. Norrington looked uneasy and very strange with the young child in his arms. His new navy uniform stood out that day and she couldnt help but notice the small yet caring look that Norrington had given young Jack. She didn't have the heart to correct her young child, Will his father was as most presumed dead what was the harm.

She nodded towards Norrington making brief eye contact with him.

"Easy there Jack, you dont want to hurt James now do you?" she asked playfully.

Naturally he shook his head and with the help of his mother got off the suprised admiral.

"James is in need of some rest at the moment but I'm sure he'll visit you later" she told her son, before quickly glancing toward Norrington hoping for some sort of promise. He smiled good heartedly and nodded.

After that everything just seemed to happen, Norrington proposed once again shortly after and she reluctantly accepted. Norrington was the best thing her children could have and they were in desperate need of a father and a father they were going to get. She still loved Will terribly but after two years of marriage she was almost certain that he wasnt coming back.

"Mother" a young voice called to her, she placed the bowl on the table before heading into the living room to see what her young son was in need of.

Low and behold there sat Jack at the age of nine sitting in one of her many plush chairs emorsed in a book placed carefully on his lap. Upon seeing her he quickly discarded the book at indicated for her to come and sit next to him.

"Honey whats the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Mommy will you tell me another story?" he asked.

"Ok" she responded. "But remember what i told you about pirates?"

He nodded. "They are vile and selfish creatures who only want to hurt you" he recited almost rehearsed.

"Good and what should you ever do if you see one?" she inquired testing him.

"Ummm... Run and Scream!" he remembered.

"Good now which story would you like to hear this time?"

"The one about the young girl Emma who falls off a cliff only to be rescued by a pirate" he exclaimed eagerly.

Elizabeth nodded, thinking back to the time she had fallen off the cliff it seemed like only yesterday when in fact it had been over a decade ago. She had to change the names of the characters, so it would seem that she was making it up.

Within seconds she was wrapped up once again in the past that she had spent so long trying to forget, once again lost in the memories and thoughts. The same thoughts and memories that plagued her every day taunting her of her past and the fact that she was lying to her self every day. The only thing in the world that actually spoke the truth. 


	2. An Unforgivable lie

Chapter Two

The sunlight poured in through the large bay windows located on the ground floor of the house. The light hit the closed eye lights of a sleeping still young wife as her young son slept in her lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to blink rapidly her eyes ajusting to the settings. She looked around for a moment registering where she was, she then glanced down at the sleeping form of her son his chest rising slowly as he slept. Her gaze turned to the ancient grandfather clock neatly placed in the corner of the room, it was a gift from her father. She didn't really like it but it served its purpose well enough.

The clock read 8:15 am.

The time shocked her bringing her back to her senses and fully awakening her. She gently shook her son,  
trying to get him up from his deep sleep.

"Jack, time to wake up honey you're going to be late for school" she told him sweetly. No response.

"Jack sweetie" she tried again, this time she was successful and received a short response.

"Alright i'll be up in a moment" he muttered. She nodded and carefully lifted his head off of her now warm lap and onto the chair she was occuping mere seconds ago.

She looked at her son for a few seconds, it was frightening how much he looked like his father, he had short brown hair, light brown eyes, a small nose, and was rather small for his age, he was also remarkably honest, and caring towards everyone. He was nothing like Jack, who she had deliberately named him after. In fact Jack was the exact opposite of him.

She finally took her eyes off her young son and slowly made her way up the stairs towards her daughters bedroom. She hadn't seen her daughter in a while, she had probably come home not long after she had fallen asleep and helped her self to what ever Elizabeth had finished making for dinner last night.

As she reached the top of the stairs she turned left and headed for the bedroom, the door was open and a large breeze was coming from the room. She entered the room only to find Gabriella sitting on a freshly made bed, her hair loose and blowing freely in the wind. Her eyes were trained on the sea which lay ahead. She had received this room because Elizabeth didn't want any images of the sea reminding her off her past and the adventure and freedom she experienced.

As if sensing her prescence Gabriella spoke.

"Are they real?" she asked broadly.

Elizabeth was confused. She walked up to her and sat down next to her on the free space on the bed, staring at the sea along side her daughter.

"Is what real?"

"Those stories you tell" she asked finally.

Elizabeth took a deep breath breathing in the sweet salty smell of the ocean. Her mind raced she didn't know what to say, her daughter was so much like her in the way she loved the sea, the way she looked and the way she was. Her heart told her to tell her daughter the truth, that she deserved to know, to be able to experience the ocean, the freedom like she had. Yet her mind told her to be selfish and lie,  
in order to keep her away from the endless ocean, and keep her trapped inside. At least she would be safe, unhappy but safe. Never to feel the wind in her hair as she walked on a ship, the spray of the sea on her hair. She would never be exposed to it, instead she would be at home with her family, dreaming of it instead of experiencing it.

She answered quickly trying to block those thoughts. "No" she lied.

Gabriella nodded before finally getting up and closing the window.

It pained Elizabeth to lie, but deep down she knew that if her daughter knew the wonders that lay out there she would leave immediantly. She may never see her again, they say once you have experienced freedom, the seas, you never wish to return to your poor pitiful life again. Never wish to return to the friends and family that you left behind while on your discovery.

"I'm off to school mother, shall i meet you back at home?" Gabriella asked finally breaking her train of thought. Elizabeth snapped back into and turned to her beautiful daughter, who every day was slipping further and further away from her.

"No, meet me at your brothers school at 12"

Gabriella nodded and left the room without a word. She didn't look back as she left the house, she had other things on her mind, and they certainly weren't school.

The second she was a far enough distance from her home she broke into a sprint, her hair flying and a large smile on her face as she ran toward the direction of the sea. It was calling for her like it did every day, and she was answering.

Meanwhile on the pearl

A proud, yet half crazed half drunk captain stood at the helm of his magnificent ship. His hands firmly grasping the wooden wheel beneath his fingers. He stood tall despite the rum, his chocolate brown eyes staring at the huge ocean before him, the wind blowing his black locks in various directions. The different beads each braided into his hair blew together making a nice sound upon contact. Upon his head he wore a fairly beaten up brown hat symbolizing he was the captain of the lengendary pirate ship and its fierceless crew.

Captain Jack Sparrow, he had been through it all. He had battled the devil himself been to hell and back surived a mutiny, sacked ports, escaped from jails. Missed various other near death experiences and here he stood a look of determination on his face which replaced his usual animated one.

A rather short older man approached the captain uncertainly.

"Captain"

"Aye" Jack responded not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"We'll be arriving in...er Port Royal within the next few hours"

"Good, tell the crew and prepare 'hem we'll be docking 'ere for a short amount of time i got to make a short trip to an old friend of mine"

"Does that friend of yours include the wedded Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" he replied.

"Aye" he responded keeping to the point and giving a direct answer. The man nodded before walking back to his post and pulling out a small canteen filled with rum and drinking happily.

Cotton stood in the crows nest, his faithful bird sat on his shoulders ready to speak for him should the worst happen.

The rest of the crew however were all getting drunk they were having some time off and decided to make the most of it. Tables of poker, cards, and other games were being played with the combination of rum of course made everything enjoyable.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, and enjoying it. But little did they know what the future held for each and everyone one of them. 


End file.
